Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
Within wireless communications systems, base stations may periodically send page messages to mobile devices residing in wireless networks. Page messages may notify a mobile device of an incoming voice call or give channel assignments to a mobile device. To receive these page messages, the mobile device needs to wake-up from sleep mode. Current wake-up methods can be improved.